


The Dragonborn Comes

by DragonoftheMidwest



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: Right after slaying a dragon is the best time to make a baby, right?





	The Dragonborn Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3kkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/gifts).



The dragon died with a final, agonizing roar. Mirielle returned her ebony battleaxe to her back and stepped towards the fallen dragon. As she approached, it began to disintegrate. She took her dragon priest mask off, letting the soul of the dragon take her fully, absorbing the ancient knowledge it had to pass to her. 

Her skin warmed despite the Autumn chill, the high of taking a dragon soul hitting her with a rush that was better than the finest drink. Only one feeling truly compared.

“Love?” Her husband asked from behind her. 

“Yes, dear?” She asked, not opening her eyes just yet.

“Have you learned anything new?” he asked her. 

“This one was particularly strong. His name was Naarinah. Summit, master, hunter.” Mirielle shook her head and turned to Vilkas. He smiled brightly at her, a flash of gleaming white in ebony armour and dark hair. Since they had married, he had been growing his beard out more, which thrilled Mirielle. They had woken up quite a few times with her red locks caught in his stubble, and her hair didn’t cling to the longer facial hair as much. 

Mirielle stood on her toes and pulled Vilkas by his pauldrons for a kiss. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm, cupping her cheek with his hand. 

Mirielle reached up and pulled at his gauntlet, easing it off of his hand before letting it fall to the ground, the ebony withstanding the hard ground of the Reach. “Mmm. Miri. Is now the best time?” Vilkas asked her as she continued to undress him. 

“I have a good feeling about right now.” 

“We’re in the middle of the Reach.” 

“Yes we are. And I just killed a dragon.” Miri murmured between their lips. 

“And you want us to get naked right here, right now?” He asked, bewildered. 

“We don’t have to get  _ fully _ naked, love.” Miri told him as she sank to her knees, unbuckling his greaves and lowering them to the ground. She eased the leathers he wore under his armour as well as his smalls to expose his cock, semi erect for her already. She could feel his hesitation before she licked up his length.

Vilkas moaned as Miri took him fully in her mouth, using her tongue to tease his head. Slender grey fingers reached up and massaged his balls. She knew he couldn’t look away from her, he loved looking down into her crimson eyes while she pleasured him with her mouth. 

Vilkas took his other gauntlet off and tangled his calloused fingers in her hair, holding it back from her face so he could see her better. She traced the veins on the underside of his shaft with her tongue, humming as she worked her mouth all the way to the base. When his head hit the back of her throat, she swallowed around him, causing him to cry out in surprise. Vilkas used the grip on her hair to pull her off of his length, now fully erect and bobbing in time with his pulse. “Okay,” he panted. “You win.” 

“I knew I would.” Miri smirked up at him, her red eyes glittering. 

Vilkas pulled his wife back up and kissed her deeply. “You’re lucky I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

“Oh am I?” Miri asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “And if you didn’t love me?”

“I might just bend you over that dragon skull and punish you.” He growled back. 

Miri bit her lip as Vilkas walked her backwards towards the dragon skull.

“You’d like that anyway, wouldn’t you?” Vilkas was slowly taking her dragon scale armour off of her, leaving a trail behind him. “You’ve always loved danger, gotten off on it. You married a werewolf, decided to take the blood, and then proceeded to take out most of the Silver Hand on your own. You like it when I fuck you as a wolf. Maybe that’s what we need to do to get you pregnant.” Vilkas ripped her smalls off and unravelled her breast band so she was bare before him. 

Miri whimpered in anticipation when her back finally hit the dragon skull. Vilkas pressed up against her after taking off his cuirass and tunic. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a possessive kiss. Miri opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue slide in against hers. Battle roughened hands traced paths along her sides before reaching down and squeezing her ass. Miri moaned quietly into her husband’s mouth as he used his grip on her to grind his erection into her stomach, teasing at what they both wanted. 

Suddenly, he stopped and removed his hands from her body. Miri didn’t have enough time to voice her disappointment before she was spun around and pushed up against the dragon skull. The bone rubbed up against her nipples delightfully and sent tiny shocks of pleasure through her body. “You’re going to be quiet. If you’re too loud, I will punish you, do you understand me?” Vilkas hissed in her ear. 

“Yes.” Miri whispered as he reached around to rub at her clit. She yelped in shock when his other hand came down hard on her rear.

“Yes,  _ what? _ ” he asked. 

“Yes, sir.” Miri tried to keep herself quiet when he struck her again, this time on the other side. 

“You always turn such a lovely shade of purple when I spank you.” Vilkas rumbled as he rubbed his hand over her skin to soothe the sting. He moved his hand to spread her lips, coating his fingers in her slick. He pushed a finger into her and thrust it slowly in and out of her, his other hand continuing to work at her clit. “Imagine what the world would say if they saw their Dragonborn like this.”

Miri lay her head against the dragon skull and bit her lip to stifle her moans. The hand that had been stimulating her clit moved up and pinched one of her nipples roughly. He added another finger to her and picked up the pace that he fingered her with. He bent down over her and grazed his teeth along her shoulder. 

“They don’t get to see you like this. Only  _ I _ get to see you like this. You’re being such a good girl.” He praised as he nipped at the back of her neck. “Would you like me to reward you?”

“Yes, sir.” Miri whined, grinding her hips against Vilkas’s hand. 

“You want me to fuck you with my cock?” Vilkas removed his fingers and used his cock to tease her folds. 

“Yes, please.” Miri begged. “Please fuck me with your cock.”

“Good girl.” Vilkas praised as he slid in with one rough thrust. He adjusted Miri so she was bent over instead of leaning upright against the dragon skull. Miri couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her as he bottomed out inside of her. Vilkas struck her rear again. “I told you to be quiet.” He reminded her as he set a rough pace. 

Miri nodded and moved her hand so she could bite into her palm to muffle her moans. She felt her husband’s fingers tangle in her hair and use the grip to yank her head back. She smiled as she looked into his steely eyes while he pounded into her, the sharp pulling on her roots adding to her pleasure. She could tell he was trying to maintain the authoritative look, but he was breaking as his climax approached. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with need. 

“Vilkas-” Miri pulled her hand out of her mouth, blood dripping down her wrist where she broke skin. “Vilkas, please.” Her voice was unsteady. 

“I can tell you’re close.” He gritted out between thrusts. “Are you going to come for me? I can feel your cunt starting to squeeze my cock.”

Miri screamed wordlessly as Vilkas’s hold on her hair and hip tightened as he brutally pounded into her. Vilkas didn’t bother with punishing her, he just moved his hand from her hip to her clit. “Come for me, Miri.” He hissed before biting down on her shoulder while rubbing her clit furiously. 

“ _ SLEN OBLAAN LOT”  _ Miri Shouted as she climaxed. Her Voice shook the ground around them and Vilkas’s own moans were drowned out by the thunderous rolling around the canyon. The distant echoes of dragons roaring in response to Miri’s Thu’um continued as he filled her with stuttering thrusts. 

“Divines.” Vilkas panted as he caught himself. “Shit.” He rested his forehead on Miri’s back as he gently pulled out of her. Miri groaned quietly in protest until he picked her up and sat down on the ground with her in his arms. “You are amazing, you know that?” He whispered to her. He reached for their abandoned packs and pulled a water skin out. “Here, drink.” He held it for her as she greedily drank the water. 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve made me Shout.” Miri murmured as she rested her head on her husband’s chest. 

“Mhmm.” Vilkas brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. “We should probably get dressed before the Forsworn come to investigate. 

“Let them come.” She told him sleepily. “I’ll Shout them off the cliff.”

“You can Shout in your sleep now?” He asked as she fought sleep in his arms. 

“Hush,  _ joor _ .” She grumbled at him. “Just give me ten minutes.”

“Okay, my little jazbay.” He told her as she dozed off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing some darker stuff lately and needed to write something with a healthy relationship. Also I'm trying to bribe my friend to update her stuff.


End file.
